


Hope

by ShirouChan



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirouChan/pseuds/ShirouChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is dedicated to Hanabusa-san. I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, I might edit and repost it sometime if I get a better idea for it. But for now, enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

 

Hope

.

When I first ran into that child,

Collapsed on the side of the road,

A piece of myself couldn't help,

But bring him back home with me.

.

To my surprise I'm scolded,

Told that this boy is a murderer,

To get away and stay back,

Before he kills me too.

.

But I don't hesitate to reach a kind hand out to him,

Because regardless of what he's done,

He is still only just a child,

And I will not run away or let another raise their hand at him.

.

I see it every time I look at him,

The terror in his eyes,

Desperate to find some place to hide.

.

With every effort,

I try to alleviate that fear,

I pull him close, And don't let him go.

.

I decide something then:

I want to fill this child's heart with hope.

.

Hope for a brighter tomorrow,

For a more beautiful today,

I want him to understand,

That as long as I'm here,

Everything will be okay.


End file.
